Ranma and Co girl version
by damento
Summary: Meet Ranma and Co. as all females. Except for Happy and Soun. Discontinued, will replaced later.


Disclaimer. All characters in this fan fic

Belong to the respectful author of Ranma ½. I do not own Ranma ½.

So please don't come after me. All other Characters are mine.

"" Japanese

'' thoughts

Nodoka signs

Chinese

Ranma ½ and Co. (girl version)

Author: Damento

11 years ago..

"Nodoka, make sure Ranma becomes the best martial artist on the

Earth." Gemna wheezed. "I promise." Nodoka said while weeping. A man was in his deathbed with his wife crying his old friend Soun Tendo. He was dying from a disease rarely found in Nekoken training ground. The last thing he said was this, "Don't teach Ranma the Nekoken, I…. love….. you." At that moment, Gemna died. After a few minutes of silence, Nodoka decided to call the Tendos. "Hello, this is Soun Tendo, who are you? "This is Nodoka Sautome and I have some bad news. My husband is dead and I want to have a funeral in Nermia 3 days from now." With that, Soun started to cry when his daughters and wife came in. "Dad, what's wrong?" Said his daughters in unison. After, he told about his friend Gemna and his son Ranma, they wept with him.

3 days later………

It was very quite day and everyone was wearing black. After the speeches, the family put the coffin in the grave with the family katana on top of it. At the gathering, Nodaka talk to Soun and promise to train Ranma in the Arts.

11 years later…

Juesnkyo, China 

Ranma and his mother, Nodoka, were walking to on the training ground of Juesnkyo. "Where did you here about this training ground?" Ranma asked. "Oh, I was just saw it some map I picked up." replied Nodaka. As they were walking down the road, Ranma just got the chills. "What's wrong honey?" Nodoka asked. " Oh, I just miss dad, that's all." Ranma answered. "I miss him too." Nodoka answered.

Ah, yes, welcome to the forbidden training grounds, my good costumer," said the guide. "Well, I guess we made it." Ranma sighs in relief. "Look at all those springs, they must be hundreds of them!" Nodaka exclaimed. "Why yes, in fact, almost all of them has tragic story behind them." The guide said. Being Totally ignored, the Mother and Son training battle began.

Somewhere in the Juesnkyo was boy who was as blind as a bat. He was fending off musk dynasty warriors from coming close of the Amazon village. 'What is with these guys, they can't beat me!' Mousse thought. He defeats the musk in three minutes flat. Wow, a new record! he muttered. Being very careless, his threw his spiked Frisbee into the air. 'Aw, man, with my bad eye sight, it will take me hours to find the Frisbee.' Mousse started off for his Frisbee.

Nodoka was throwing blows here and there, but not as fast Ranma did. A sidewinder hit Nodoka into one of the springs. "Oh, no, customer fell into spring-of-the-drowned-panda. Very tragic story. A panda fell into spring 2000 years ago and drowned, and whoever or whatever falls into that spring turns into a panda." Before Ranma could speak, a panda jump out of spring and onto a bamboo pole.

Ranma was to shock to see a panda in his mom gi to notice the uppercut that him and he fell into a spring. "Oh, no! Young customer fell into the spring-of-the-drowned-girl! 1500 years ago a girl drowned in the spring and now whoever or whatever turns into a girl!" 'What have I done.' Nodoka thought. When Ranma submerge in the water, he felt something bulge out, but he didn't know what. When he remerges from the water, he first notices that his chest was curved. He realized that he turned into a girl. After the guide explained what happened and his mom apologized, Ranma grabbed onto one of bamboo poles to pull her up, but a Frisbee cut the bamboo pole and fell into the spring again.

When Nodoka turn to the guide, all she saw was a surprise face on the guide. Why are you shocked? The guide said, "Well, I never seen it before, but I do know that if you fall into the same spring twice that stay in your cursed form." Nodoka could only gasped at what he said. Ranma ran back to the guide's house to dry off. "There is something I have to tell you." The guide said.

"Normally, hot water reverse the effect of springs, but for young customer hot water won't change you back into a man." The guide said. When Ranma heard this, she began to cry. Nodoka comfort her for a few minutes while telling that she has to make changes. "Don't you think I know that?" Ranma said.

After the long talk about womanhood, Ranma decided to change her name. "Wild horse" is a weird name for a girl. "How about the name Ranko?" Ranma asked. "Ranko is okay." They agreed. "Well, we need to find a place to stay for stay. Have any ideas?" Nodoka said to the guide. "Well, I could send you to the Amazon village." They went to Amazon with in a flash. "Well, I probably never see again. Splash!

'What was that?' the guide thought.

As the Guide rushed back to the springs, Mousse just grabbed his Frisbee without realizing he fell into the spring-of-the-drowned-girl. 'Finally, huh that's weird, anyway, I got my Frisbee back!' Mousse thought. As he was getting of the spring, the guide yelled, "You fell into the spring-of-the-drowned-girl!" stab As he said that, Mousse suddenly fell in the spring again. Few minutes later, Mousse was in the guide's house. "Are you alright mam?" 'Huh, Japanese?' Mousse thought.

Yeah, I'm find, but why are you calling me a girl? I'm a GUY! Mousse said. Not any more. said the guide. "What!" Mousse guide. He didn't need glasses anymore, so he took off to realize that he was a she. Then, he started to cry like a little girl. 'Argh! How do I get myself into these things.' Mousse thought. Since you fell twice, you are a girl forever. At that moment, the guide literally watches Mousse shatter. What! Waaaaahhhhhh! Mousse cried for 3 minutes until came back to his senses. sniff Well, I guess I will have to change my name to Moussha. I need to go home. 

Author's Notes: Okay, I have got some things to straight out. The reason I called Mousse he after he falls into spring of the drowned girl is because one it gets very confusing and two he didn't realize he was a female until he saw it for himself.

Please send Reviews, fan art, what you dislike, ect.


End file.
